Generators are a type of electric machines used to produce electrical energy. Generator operation is based on the principle of electrical induction, whereby a periodic flow of electricity is produced in a loop-type conductor as a result of the periodic variation of the flux of the magnetic lines of force passing through the loop. To do this, either the loop is caused to rotate in a constant magnetic field or, alternatively, the magnetic field can be rotated. Thus, a gap is formed between the rotating element and the stationary element. Many generators cool the rotating and stationary elements by passing air through the gap between these components to increase life and efficiency of the generator.
Thus, the electrical energy is directed to a power converter and conversion takes place. The conversion process produces heat and thus the power converter requires cooling.
Many generators utilize air cooling in which a fan or pump is used to accelerate the air entering the gap. Furthermore, such fans and pumps have been used to cool the components during the electrical conversion into phase changes and converting from direct current to alternating current.
Solutions to the cooling problems complicate the structure, increase cost and complicate the system design used to cool generators, motors and converting equipment while attempting to increase efficiency.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.